Framed
by Reading Nut Cassirole
Summary: wrote this for a compition then it ended up not being rite. AU turbo looks back and realizes that his whole life he been thought of as the bad guy, but then he finds out it wasnt his fault.


**Wrote this for a compition on facebook but it wasn't what they were looking for so i guess ill just put it up here and let u guys enjoy it. its a bit of an au and the compititon was that we were suppose to make a bad guy from a children's story/movie try to convice people they were the good guy and that they were framed... i just missunderstood a bit and... well it still turned out ok in my oppinion. lets see what you think.**

* * *

**Framed**

Turbo's POV

Honestly, I was only trying to get people to like me more. Is that so much to ask? I mean, that new game was gonna put my game out for sure. Just remembering how those two kids just left me in the middle of a race to go play that new game made me so sad. I just wanted to be a part of the new trend. Is that so bad?

Yes, it's very bad. So bad that because I decided to go try out the new game myself, they had to shut down not only my game, but the new one as well, but they got it all wrong. It wasn't me that messed up the game. I swear I saw someone else messing with the programming.

But at least I got away before they unplugged the game. Then when Sugar Rush was plugged in, I thought maybe they would accept me, but I was wrong. Everybody thought that jumping games was bad ever since the new racing game was unplugged. Now everyone that hears someone say that they want to switch games says that they're going "Turbo."

Really? Do they think I'm that bad? I felt really bad about what I did, but they didn't have to do that to me. I overheard someone talking about how they thought I meant to unplug the game, so I tried to lay low and make sure no one knew that I got out of the game. That's when I knew I needed to come up with a new name.

I went through many different names: Floater, Skydrop, Bolder, and a few others. I said I was from different Mario games, and they believed me because there are so many Mario games and so many minor characters that people don't really pay attention to, so it worked. Then there is the name that I have now.

King Candy. It fit the new racing game that just plugged in, and they believed it. It went well for a while. I raced against the other racers, meet some new friends, and it was fun playing in an upgraded version of racing games.

But all that changed after I went to Tapper's. That fateful night is when I realized that he set me up. Tapper knew that I was Turbo. I told him I was. Everyone told Tapper things. He's so nice, so trusting. He's a guy that you can talk to about anything. Well, after that night, I'll never trust him or tell him anything ever again.

We were talking about the new racing game and how I was having a great time playing in the new graphics and meeting the new characters, when he told me about something the princess was talking about.

"Yeah, I heard Princess Vanellope doesn't want to be the ruler of the game anymore," Tapper told me.

"Really? I never would've guessed that with the way she acts."

"Oh, she doesn't want people to know about it. If she told her loyal subjects that she didn't want to lead them anymore, they would all panic. If that happened, they might do something that would make the players think something was wrong with the game. Then the game would get unplugged," Tapper explained.

I looked down at my drink. "Oh. I wish there was some way I could help," I said.

"There might be."

I wasn't sure what he meant at first. He told me about how there was a secret code that could allow me to change the game, and that all I would have to do is remove her from the game and she would be free to be just a normal racer.

I was so excited. I was gonna be helpful and maybe people would change their mind about me. So I took code, went back to Sugar Rush, went to where Tapper said the secret place was, and tried to remove Vanellope from the game.

It did not go so well. At. All. When I tried to remove her, it messed up her programming. I didn't want people to think I was trying to ruin another game so I had to think fast. That's when I thought of locking up the memories of the citizens and racers and placing me as the king of Sugar Rush.

Everything was fine after that. No one knows that Vanellope was the Princess, Vanellope gets to be a normal person, and I'm ruler of Sugar Rush. Everybody wins. Although I do kind of feel bad that no one will let Vanellope race with them now that she glitches all the time.

I did see Tapper again and gave him a piece of my mind about what happened.

"You never told me that it would make her into a glitch," I told him angrily.

"You never asked, and why does it matter anyway?" he said calmly like he did nothing wrong.

"Because now the racers don't want to race with her and she's not happy!" I yelled.

"Well if you want things to go back to normal, just let her cross the finish line. Everything will go back to normal." Now that was good idea. Just let her cross the finish line and then she can race again. "However, everybody will know what you did."

"…" That's not good. "Then everybody will blame me for trying to ruin another game." Man this wasn't working. I let her reset the game and people will hate me. I don't and she'll never be happy.

Ughhhh, stupid Tapper. Why'd he tell me that this was a way to help Vanellope? I never wanted this to happen. How can I… That look on Tapper's face. Was he trying to get me in this position? Did he do this on purpose?

"You know," Tapper began, "everybody hates you because I told them you tried to ruin the new racing game."

I can't believe it. The trustworthy Tapper set me up. He framed me.

* * *

**well there it is... wat u think of it? id really like to here ur oppinion on it. just leave a comment below and let me no. thanks so much for reading it.**

**o and for those that have been reading A Savage Return... i really am sorry i havent updated in a long time. i got distracted by work and school and my everyday life then i got into a new series and... well i promise ill get back to it soon.**


End file.
